Oh Rats
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Sasuke is a prince, and is one day turned into a rat. He has three weeks till his sixteenth bday and must return to his human form. After trying to help him, Naruto is accused of a horrible crime. Chapter 6 up! SasuNaru AU Major OOC
1. Oh Rats

Hi.

Does anyone remember me?

I'm back.

Here's my new fic. I came up with the idea when one day I saw a rat in my garage. I know it seems a bit of a Cinderella story, but I'm doing what I can to avoid that.

Anyhoo...

Sasu/Naru

PG-13

AU (And maybe OOC, but I'm trying to avoid that)

Not my characters. But I own a little Naruto plushie thing! It's sooooooo cuuuuuuuuuute!

* * *

Chapter 1 Oh rats! 

The tall man brought one hand up to his face, massaging his temple. "Sasuke, you must choose one of these girls. They are all nice and will do anything you ask, but please, just pick one already. I know I would. Look how hot that one is. And oh! Check out the chest on the one next to her! Really! Look!"

Sasuke pushed away his advisor. "I want nothing to do with her, or her, or any of them, Kakashi. Now leave me be." Sasuke sat on his throne, staring with bored, empty eyes into the crowded room of women. It was a small party in celebration of his coming of age. He would be sixteen in less than a month, and yet, he couldn't care less.

Since his family was massacred and his older brother, who had been in line for the throne, had gone missing in action, Sasuke had been in control of the kingdom of Konoha. But he had many advisors and caretakers to help him with the throne until he reached the appropriate age of sixteen. His heart had grown distant from those who tried to make any contact with him. The only person who could get more than five words average from him was Kakashi, a pervert, but a wise pervert none-the-less.

Sasuke waved his hand as though he were shooing away flies in his weak attempt to make all the guests leave. Kakashi began speaking again.

"You really should listen to me and look around for a future bride. And just because you won't need a bride for the title of king, it's still ethical to have one."

Lowering his head and speaking in a hushed, but threatening voice, Sasuke growled, "Shut up. Now, I'm tired. Leave. You and all these pathetic people." No one made a move, but no one had heard his small request, which had resulted in Sasuke's next action. He stood from his throne and yelled aloud, "Everybody LEAVE!"

All went silent and Sasuke smiled smugly, motioning with his hands and mouthing 'shoo, shoo'. The guests began to head out the door. Mumbles of annoyance and confusion were heard, but Sasuke paid no attention to it. He sat back down and sighed, enjoying the silence.

Kakashi tapped him on the shoulder, "You know, people will start speaking bad of you if you keep this up and that will cost you the throne, maybe. Do you care one bit for your kingdom?"

Sasuke looked up and stared blankly at Kakashi, showing no sign of interest, "Not really." And with that, he stood and left to bed for the night. Sighing, Kakashi watched the teenage boy escape to his room.

* * *

The young blond male sat up. The birds outside his window chirped cheerfully, as usual, singing their beautiful tune to start out the day. He sat up, his hair a wreck and his eyes cloudy, still at that short period of time where you're awake, but still asleep enough to remember what you had dreamed of. But it ended quickly, and the boy stood quickly, hearing the birds and knowing today was another day to be filled with chores, fun, and, most especially, ramen. 

"Yahooooooo!" He yelled as he darted from his room and started the fire. He quickly dressed and ran outside to get some water from the nearby stream.

Returning back home within minutes, the cooking fire was big enough and ready, as the boy set the pot of water over the fire and poured in a bag of noodles and some mixture of spices. Grabbing a spoon off the counter, he began stirring the meal and hummed along with the bird's songs outside.

As the water boiled and the noodles grew soft, the small home began to smell of the spices he had put in earlier. The boy once more yelled in joy. He was known to be quite eccentric to his neighbors and those who knew him. Although, he was a very nice person, most people still disliked him.

He was an orphan.

That's all the boy knew. He knew nothing of why people hated him, and this had been one of the main causes to his optimistic attitude. He always saw the brighter side of things and his personality had grown bright and glowed with the same warmth as the bright sun in the sky.

After finishing making his meal and eating it up quickly, he splashed some water on the fire and watched it fizzle down to nothing before he left his small home.

On his way out, the blond spotted his neighbor, Iruka. He had known Iruka since before he could really remember. Iruka cared for him and helped him through some hard times.

Iruka waved and called out to the young male, "Hey Naruto, how'd you sleep last night? Did I keep you up?"

Naruto laughed, "No, not really. I know you had to work late, but I never heard you, I was pretty tired yesterday if you can remember." He laughed again and shouted some more, "Anyways, I gotta go! I'm probably needed in the fields. Who knows how angry some of the others night be?" And he rushed off.

By others, Naruto meant his peers. Naruto was about at the halfway point of his fifteenth year of life. Most youngsters about this time had to work in the fields. Although they didn't have to work as hard as the adults and their work wasn't quite as risky, they still became quite exhausted towards the end of the day.

The routine for Naruto was like this everyday, as it had been since he started working, nearly three years ago.

Iruka smiled and chuckled to himself, and went back to work.

* * *

The next night was a long one for Sasuke. Thunder outside rumbled in the distance, and even if it wasn't raining, Sasuke couldn't get one blink of sleep. He spent this time droning on and on in his head about how dull his life was and how nothing ever happened in royalty. And even though he had everything, or could get it if he wanted to, he constantly felt like there was something missing from his life. This feeling kept him awake on a lot of nights, bad weather or not. When he tried to shake his mind from that subject, he would soon think of his family, which had become a burden to him. His heart ached, but not in the way it would seem. As his heart ached and his blood would boil, he kept thinking it was his brother who had killed him family. It had to be. There was no sign of any invaders or any witnesses claiming to have seen anyone unknown enter the castle. But there had been a couple of people claiming to have seen his older brother, Itachi, leave. But then again, who would believe a peasant? 

Sasuke's thoughts kept this way until late into the night. He would soon grow tired and eventually fade out of consciousness, only to wake up every morning to Kakashi standing in front of his bed smiling. And 'every morning' is not over exaggerated.

"Good morning," Kakashi said from behind his mask. He wore a mask from his chin to his nose endlessly, so much even that sometimes Sasuke wondered if the man ever ate at all. Sasuke shrugged all thoughts away and sat up from his bed. He saw that Kakashi had picked out an outfit for him already, but Kakashi's taste in clothing was that of which Sasuke would never wear. Sasuke grabbed the clothes from his blanket and threw them at Kakashi. His advisor acted crushed, "Aww, I thought you would like them, but," he sighed, "I guess not."

He watched as Sasuke left his bed and walked gracefully to his closet and picked out an outfit of his standards. Sasuke readied himself for the day and all while he was doing this, Kakashi spoke aloud.

"Me and your other caretakers had a talk, and since it'll be your birthday soon, we've decided to hold a ball that night. And if you are unable to claim a bride by then, you will no longer be a prince, or even a king, for that matter. I don't know who will take the crown then, but let's not hope it comes to that, okay?"

Sasuke was taken by surprise at Kakashi's announcement. He was only about half dressed as his torso was revealed, showing a few old scars here and there from his early childhood. Kakashi said nothing as the handsome boy stood, flabbergasted. But Sasuke then sighed in slight annoyance and turned on his heel to finish dressing, saying nothing to Kakashi.

He finished and made his way out of his room and out of the castle to gain some fresh air. Kakashi did nothing to stop him and smiled still.

* * *

Sasuke called upon the stable-boy to retrieve his horse and the boy had only just woken. The poor kid was overworked, but Sasuke didn't pay any notice, he just wanted away from that place for a short time. 

His horse was beautiful and an obsidian color, matching Sasuke's eyes and hair, and his usual attire. He galloped out the gates and sped past the peasant's homes.

A woman in her late twenties had tripped on her way out of her home and fell right in Sasuke's path. Thankfully for her, Sasuke had heart enough to stop. But he yelled at her to hurry up and stand. "It's not like your legs are broken, are they?" The lady kneeled in front of him.

"If I have angered you my lord, then kill me. You seem angry enough." She spoke slowly, staring him directly in the eyes boldly.

Sasuke snarled slightly, "Move aside, lady."

She stood but still didn't move and she spoke once more, "Sir, may I ask you one thing?" And without giving him chance to reply, she continued, "Is it true what I have heard? Are you really going to choose a bride by the night of your birthday?"

Rolling his eyes and thinking of what exactly to say, Sasuke spoke, "First of all, that's two things you just asked me. Learn to count, lady, and second, I did not decide that to happen, but yes, unfortunately." The lady stepped aside and bowed as Sasuke started back up on his glorious horse, not knowing of the eerie grin that had appeared on the lady's face.

* * *

The woman had decided it was time to bring it upon herself to fix the future king's attitude. If he really were to make it to king. She conducted a simple plan and began practicing for her magic. It'd been a good few years since she had needed her magic, but now the time had called for it.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Sasuke grew more and more annoyed with the female townspeople. Nearly every woman asked for him to choose her. And heck, even a couple of bold men were in that group. But Sasuke denied every single one. And after a week or so, this was all that was said between him and the female who wished for Sasuke to love her: 

"Umm...Sas..."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No!"

And that was it.

The lady from earlier had been keeping a close eye on Sasuke over the past week, and more time before then. Her falling before his horse that day was no accident. She decided to put her plan to work now. Sasuke would pay for his cruelty and for breaking all those young women's hearts.

Sasuke was out one day on foot. He had been in search for food that wasn't prepared by the fat chef downstairs and had grown tired of the chef's son always dropping his meals before he made it to Sasuke. The lady appeared from behind one of the food stands and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He turned sharply and saw her as another idiot girl, not as the woman he'd nearly killed a week ago.

He snapped at her, giving her no chance of speech. "No, no, and no! I don't..."

The lady's lip curled in anger and her hand came up to Sasuke, slapping him across the cheek. He was surprised and tried to yell at the lady, but she spoke sternly, "Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm about to speak. Now boy, I've been watching you and how you treat people and I don't like it. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah," Sasuke scoffed, "Right." And he was about to turn the other way when the lady brought her hand up to slap him again. He saw it coming and blocked it. But she had expected it and turned her hand back, slapping the unprotected side of his face with such a force, he was blown backwards. Sasuke landed harshly on his back, yelling out slightly when a couple a rocks wedged themselves into his shoulders. The lady followed the fallen prince swiftly.

She set one foot on his stomach and waited for him to struggle; when he did she would press hard into his stomach, causing a short gasp of pain from the prince. And be warned, she was wearing heels.

Her voice became thick with hatred and joy at the same time, "Now all you have to do is say one word, and I'll let you free of all charges. Say that you're sorry."

Sasuke glared and turned his head to the side. The angered the lady further and she pressed all her weight onto the foot on Sasuke's stomach. He yelled out. She leaned forward all the way so she could grasp his chin and make him face her.

The lady began chanting in some foreign language. Sasuke knew nothing of what was happening, but he soon found his body in a trance and the world around him gradually faded away. Last thing he knew of, the lady finished chanting and Sasuke could hear her words as she left him there: "Until you learn of how to be kind and until you learn to love, you will be stuck in this form. Your sixteenth birthday, by then, and if you have not learned these things, you will stay this way forever. If so, and you have learned, you will return to your normal self."

All went black.

* * *

Sasuke awoke late that night. He lay on his back still, while staring up at the dark clouds above. Thunder in the distance grew nearer with each flash of lightening. 

He tried to stand but his body would not cooperate and the pain in his back grew a bit worse with each attempted movement he made, but he ignored it. Once more when trying to stand, he noticed something wrong with his feet and squeaked out loud.

Wait a second...

Squeaked?

A girl, who seemed in a hurry to escape the coming storm, saw Sasuke. She froze in place then screamed and ran off. "A rat! A rat!"

'What the…?' Sasuke thought. He searched for any shiny surface that might reveal his reflection and found a metal shield behind him.

Yes, the girl was right. He was a rat, claws, teeth and all.

Sasuke was scared. He tried to calm himself by saying it was all a dream, but two things there told him he was wrong. One: the searing pain on his back proved the dream theory wrong, and two: he couldn't talk! Whenever he tried, it would result in a squeak.

No, this couldn't be right.

Sasuke ran. He tripped a lot now and then, as he wasn't used to moving on all fours, but he paid no attention, he just wanted to run. Run away. Far away.

The storm had caught up with him and it poured. Lightening flashed without end. Thunder rolled in and out his small rat ears. He had to find shelter.

His energy levels were running low and his speed decreased greatly. Finding a small spot of land that had been sheltered from the rain, Sasuke ran under it and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose peacefully. The birds chirped their tunes once more. Naruto jumped out of bed yelling, "Yahoooooooo!" He readied the fire for cooking and was about to head out with his pot to retrieve water from the stream, when the second he opened the door, he spotted a small rat on his doorstep. He set the pot down and examined the rat. It was still breathing, despite the red that clumped lightly onto its back. Naruto picked it up carefully and smiled, nuzzling it, "Don't worry little fella, I'll nurse you back to health." 

And with that, Naruto's daily routine had been changed.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

So? What do you think people? I'm trying, but see, I'm in high school now, and wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, it's rough. Anyway, tell me what you think and give me ideas for the next chapter please. 

Thanks.


	2. Oh Ramen

Ok ok, sorry I took so long. I have to admit, I kinda forgot I even started this. I wasn't planning to start this fic until sometime early 2006, but hey, here I am writing the second chappie, so enjoy and tell me what you think please.

Also, I have no beta-er now, so this chappie might have a lot of errors, please bear with me. And if you feel like you might have enough free time, I'm looking for a new beta-er, so please e-mail, or review it or something. Thank you!

PG-13

SasuNaru

AU

Not my characters and I lost that Naruto plushie I had. Now let me cry.

* * *

Chapter 2 Oh ramen!

* * *

Kakashi stood at Sasukes bedroom window. It had the best view to see the townsfolk, and the greatest view to search for missing people, for example, Sasuke. He did not come home last night of this morning and Kakashi had begun to grow worried. He feared for the kingdom he served, even if Sasuke didn't. He told himself to wait until noon. Until noon. After that, if Sasuke did not appear, Kakashi would send out a search party. 

He sighed and stared intensely into the crowd of peasants and children laughing and going about their daily life. Then a beautiful woman distracted Kakashi's mind from searching for Sasuke. He watched her for awhile, all his worries somewhere far back in his mind.

A few hours had passed and another of Sasuke's advisors came up to his room to see what the problem was.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Asked the advisor.

Kakashi hung his head low for a second then turned to face his friend. "It seems that our dear prince, Sasuke, has disappeared. He did not return last night and still has yet to appear. I believe we should send out a search party," Kakashi spoke, his voice perfectly calm, as was the other advisor.

"Again, eh? That boy really should get his act together."

"Tell me about it," chuckled Kakashi, then turned serious once more, "Now go call on the team, and let no one in Konoha know our prince is missing. We can't afford the kind of chaos that might cause. I'll get the stand-in until Sasuke returns, now go."

The other advisor nodded and ran down the halls. Kakashi sighed and thought to himself, 'Sasuke, why do you do this to us?'

He then exited Sasuke's room and made his way to the stable to meet with the stable boy, who was trained for this kind of disaster. The stableboy has an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke, except for one thing: his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown and Sasuke's were the purest of black ebony. But this kid would have to do until then.

He told the boy of the situation and the boy sighed, mumbling, "Again? Why does he do this to me? Doesn't he know how hard it is to be a prince? Golly." Kakashi smiled lightly as he readied the boy for his day as prince stand-in.

* * *

Naruto grabbed the medicine kit he had, which mainly consisted of some herbs and some bandages. He had just returned home from the fields and the sun would be going down soon, so he had to prepare dinner and tend to the rats wounds. He boiled some water the minute he got home and went to check on the rat, who was asleep and peaceful in a way. Naruto thought how cute the rat was and giggled, wondering what he should name it. 

Shrugging, he opened the medicine kit and pulled out an herb to help clense wounds. This woke Sasuke with a jump. He didn't know where he was and became frightened a bit. His animal instincts kicked in and he began to jerk and ran around the table. Naruto saw this and tried to calm hin down by grabbing the rat and holding it close to his chest. Sasuke felt warm hands pick him up and hold him close, and heard a voice speak slowly and smoothly, "Calm down. It's ok, it's alright."

Sasuke soon calmed down and looked up, into two big, bright, blue eyes, skirted by tanned skin and blond hair that shone of the sun. Sasuke was taken aback by this face, as the one who held him had an odd whisker like affect to his face with three scars on each side of his face. Sasuke tried to guess where the kid had gotten them and soon remembered he was still being held and tried to struggle out of Naruto's grip.

Naruto chuckled. "You're pretty active for an injured rat. Now let me tend to those wounds back there." The blonde then leaned forward and attempted to put some herbs on Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned swiftly and whipped Naruto's hand with his tail.

Naruto gasped in surprise, "Feisty much? Well then fine, you take care of the wounds yourself. I'm going to go work on dinner and maybe you can have some, but I dunno if ramen is any good for rats." Naruto said as he left the room to attend to the boiling water.

Sasuke figured this to be his chance to escape. He sat for a minute trying to figure a plan of escape. Examining the room, he found no easy passage as the place was pretty dirty and he would most likely get lost in a pile of dirty clothes. Sasuke then notices the window was open and it wasn't too far off.

During this time, Sasuke soon began to small an odd smell. It was delicious and different from the crap he was used to back in the castle. He tried to ignore and continued trying to reach for the window. But... his little paws slipped. And he fell.

Naruto had been entering the room when this happened and managed to catch Sasuke. But not in the way he planned. Instead of using his hand, he accidently caught Sasuke with the bowl of hot ramen.

Sasuke squeaked frantically as his world became very hot. It burned almost, and his wounds on his back only made it worse. Naruto dropped the bowl of ramen and rescued the small black rat from the hot ramen. Sasuke panted and tried to catch his breath and saw how the hot water had helped his back injury a bit, but it still hurt pretty bad. He looked up at the blonde as he tried to glare with his tiny rat eyes.

Naruto took one look at the soaked rat and snickered, which soon turned into laughter. Sasuke would have raised an eyebrow if he could, but he wondered what was so funny as he watched the idiot blonde roll over on the floor laughing.

"Now I know where the phrase 'you look like a drowned rat' came from!" Naruto gasped between fits of laughter. Sasuke twitched and grasped a pebble nearby with his tiny claws and flicked it at Naruto.

The boy stopped laughing instantly. "Hey, was that you that threw that thing at me?" Sasuke made no movement, but continued to stare the blonde down. "It was you! Can you understand what I'm saying?"

'Duhhhhh.' Sasuke thought, but nodded to answer Naruto's question.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed the little black rat and huddled him close to his chest once more and spun quickly in circles. Sasuke was still soaked but this was a different warmth and comfort. He did not know what to do as he was cuddled in Naruto's arms.

Sasuke was lightly embarrassed, he only hoped know one he knew would ever hear of this. Which reminded him. Sasuke needed to get Naruto to know who he was. But how?

* * *

Sasuke's stand-in was outside buying something to snack on, as he was told to do. This was quite boring to him, but he got payed well and his family needed it. 

He bought a small morsel and as he turned to leave the food stand, he ran into some pink-haired girl. He stuttered and spoke a quick apology and turned to leave, but was stopped as the girl had grasped his shoulder.

"Prince Sasuke? Is that you?" She squealed, nearly screaming. The stableboy shuddered. God, how he hated this kind of girl. She continued spazzing out and hugging him. "I can't believe I get to speak to you, Sasuke. Oh please, choose me for your bride. I would ever so... wait a second."

"Huh?" Was all Sasuke's stand-in could manage as the girl grasped both his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. He didn't know what to do and tried to push her away. He spoke with a rude tone blended with a threatening tone. "Let go of me, lady."

She slapped him. "How dare you speak to me like that. You are not Prince Sasuke. Your eyes.. They're brown!" She was drawing a crowd and the stableboy was growing nervous. The girl continued, "Sasuke's eyes are black, yours are brown. Imposter, imposter!" She yelled. The stableboy turned sharply and ran back to the castle as fast as he could. He could still hear the yells of 'imposter, imposter' behind him. Kakashi was going to be very upset.

* * *

"So... can you write?" asked Naruto. 

'Can you read?' thought Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged as best he could with his little rat body and Naruto handed him a writing utensil. But Sasuke little paws would not work well and he was unable to write anything legible. Sasuke glared at the writing utensil and dropped it. Naruto giggled. But he noticed that the rat seemed upset about the whole writing topic. He tried to comfort the rat. "I dunno what we can do right now, but how about you let me tend to your wounds now?"

Sasuke did nothing, but did not refuse either and let Naruto bathe his wounds and cut the bandages in such a way he could wrap them around Sasuke's small body.

"There," Naruto said when done. Sasuke looked adorable with the bandages wrapped around his chest and some going over his shoulder to keep them on.

It was getting pretty dark outside and soon Naruto took Sasuke in his arms and went to bed. Sasuke couldn't sleep a wink and Naruto had been dead to the world within minutes. He snored lightly and Sasuke thought to himself that Naruto was actually kinda cute when he slept.

Not long into the night, Sasuke's began to get lightheaded and he felt weak. His body felt as though he were floating on a cloud and it soon became hard to breath. Sasuke felt sick and as if all the blood were rushing to his head. He closed his eyes tightly in hopes it would go away.

When he opened his eyes, all the lightheadedness and weakness had passed, but something was different.

He knew that Naruto had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Sasuke completely, but now his arms were around Sasuke's waist.

Wait a minute, his waist?

Sasuke looked around and soon saw that he was back as his normal self, but he was naked, save for the bandages, and still in Naruto's arms. A deep blush covered his face as he tried to escape Naruto's grasp. But before he knew it, he was now facing a half-awake Naruto.

"Hunh, wazz gooin onn?" spoke Naruto dreamily. He caught sight of Sasuke, who froze, hoping Naruto wouldn't recognize him at the moment. And Naruto didn't, but Naruto did something worse, he has mistaken Sasuke for a girl and leaned forward, mumbling sleepily, "You're really pretty."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as Naruto leaned in all the way, closing the distance between the two of them, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Sasuke went rigged as Naruto's hands slid up his back. Sasuke was lost in the kiss and fought back a light moan.

'No, this is wrong and really weird.' He thought as he pushed back, falling off the bed. He stood up and stared down at Naruto, who also bore a light blush on his face, though it was hard to see in the dark. Naruto saw Sasuke to be male and mad ea quick apology before closing his eyes once more and fading in back to sleep.

Sasuke simple stood there for a minute. 'What the hell was that?' he thought.

Soon the lightheadedness came back and Sasuke's knees grew weak and he fell to the floor. His eyes squeezed tight and his breath caught tightly to his throat. It ended quickly and he was back to being a rat. He sighed, wondering how he got to be human again and fell asleep wondering what Naruto dreamt about.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night, not long after Sasuke fell asleep and sat up. He looked around quickly, trying to find the rat. He saw Sasuke asleep on the floor all curled up and smiled. He leaned forward to pick the rat up, but stopped suddenly. Where the rat slept now was where that boy in his dream stood. He shook off any thoughts and picked up Sasuke to hold him back in his arms and fell asleep thinking what a weird dream that was.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Gah! I didn't like that kiss scene too much. See I like writing it where Naruto is the one being kissed, but hey, what can I do about it? I'm only the author of the fic, not the character. Hee hee. 

And pocky for all my reviewers! And a late Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and a Happy Kwanza at that.

Review replies:

only-getting-darker: Eep! Don't eat my soul please! I wrote the next chapter! I plan on continuing too! Strawberry pocky for you!

Rikouchan: You actually find my fic interesting? So it doesnt seem like that plot is overused? Cuz I hate writing stuff like that. Hee hee, umm... thankies for the reviewyies! Chocolate pocky for youuuu!

Nadramon: It is cute! And a rat Sasuke! Oddly adorable! Umm, may I ask whats the powa mean? You're not gonna punch me if I don't write the next one, are you? Almond crush pocky for you!

Trekiael: He seems weak? I didn't really notice that. Well, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make him tougher soon. And I dropped the poor prince in some ramen, so whaddya think? Giant chocolate pocky for you!

Alana-StarSugarCat: Eee! Double the cuteness means double the pocky! Giant strawberry and giant chocolate pocky for you!

Errmmm, I like pocky, so don't ask.

Ok I gotta go study for my finals so see ya peoples! Ten reviews and I start the next chappie!


	3. Oh Relief

Hi-oooooo! I'm back and I know half of you hate and the other half are like 'why do I bother?'. Well that's ok. I don't really care what anyone thinks of my absence, I know it's was cruel, and I'm kinda sorry but right now I'm ecstatic about my ficcie, so nyahhhh.

Let's start with the basics...

SasuNaruSasu or however it goes. (and KakaIru if you squint reeeeeeallll hard.) light mentioning of KibaShino

PG-13, T, NC-13, ummmmm my little brother can't read this. And all you other little elementary schoolers need to shoo. Shoo, shoo!

AU (and OOC, but I'm trying to avoid that.)

Unfortunately, the characters are not mine, but the plot is and so is the Naruto plushie I own, but it smells like cat pee. Yucky. -Throws angry pocky at my cats-

Heh, now ladies and gentlemen (yeah right), let's start up with my long awaited CHAPTER THREE!

* * *

Chapter 3 Oh relief

* * *

Naruto awoke, hearing the birds outside and sat up, yawning. He stretched and looked around for that little rat. 

_H__mm, I need to think of a name for it. Him?_ Narutos' thoughts subsided and he left his bed, looking around. "Where are you?"

He lifted the covers off his bed completely, "Helllooooo?"

Beginning to worry, Naruto ran around his room frantically. His worry and fear left him when he looked under the bed. Behind the junk and dustbunnies lay a little black rat, still very much asleep.

Naruto huffed and poked the rat gently, but it stayed asleep. He sighed and whispered, "I'll go start breakfast. You stay here." And with that, Naruto left the room and went down the hall to start his routinely ramen breakfast feast.

* * *

The salty smell of ramen mixed with other spices entered Sasuke's nose. He bolted awake in fear, only to remind himself that he was not on a table nor was there a hot bowl of liquid beneath his belly. He yawned, relieved. 

Sasuke looked around from under the bed and poked his nose out. _Where's that blonde kid?_ He thought, _I'm hungry._ He scuttled to the doorway to look for the blonde.

Naruto was walking into the room at the very moment Sasuke peered out the doorway. The poor rat was nearly stepped on, but Naruto had seen this and lifted his foot from the black rodent before and damage had been caused. But the blonde had lost his balance with the sudden act and dropped the ramen bowl as he fell. Sasuke saw this and squeaked aloud. He literally flew down the hallway, getting himself as far away from the burning hot liquid.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed and rushed down the hallway, leaving the ramen to soak into the floor; forgetting about it completely.

Next door, Iruka was just leaving his house for work and saw through the window his blonde friend, running around frantically. He stared blankly in wonder. His thoughts played over and over trying to figure if his friend had lost something other than his mind.

Iruka walked up to the nearest open window and yelled in, "Do you need any help, Naruto?"

Naruto did not pause his motions and continued running, replying breathlessly to Iruka, "No...I'm fine. Just... lost...something."

"Well, don't forget to go to work. From what I hear, if your late again, they'll kick you out. And we can't have that now can we, Naruto?"

"Nope," Said Naruto as he rushed by the window where Iruka stood. "I'm fine now go. You can't... be late either. Bye."

Iruka felt skeptic but shrugged it off, "Ok, bye Naruto."

"See ya...later."

With Iruka gone, Naruto could finally start calling for his rat friend. He crawled on the floor of his front room and began shouting, "Rat fella! Come here, I'm sorry. I'm clumsy!"

_I can tell._ Sasuke glared at the form crawling around the floor on the opposite side of the room from him, facing the other way. _Lovely,_ thought Sasuke as he was given a nice view of Naruto's ass, _Just what I need to see this early in the morning._

He began to squeak now and then to get Naruto's attention. Naruto heard him but couldn't detect where the rat was exactly. He remembered a game Iruka had taught him a long time ago when they went swimming one day.

"Marco," He called.

Sasuke would have raised an eyebrow, but he knew this game too, and squeaked twice as if saying 'polo'.

They continued this for a minute until Naruto found Sasuke hiding behind a pillow in the corner closest to the entrance of Naruto's home. He hissed at the blonde, waving his now slightly reddened tail at the blonde, showing him that it was burnt.

Naruto apologized again and cuddled Sasuke to his chest, "I'm sorry." He repeated it a few time then set a cold bowl of water near the rat, telling him to dip his tail in there while he went to clean the forgotten ramen spill.

Sasuke huffed and glared at the figure as he left his sight. _Stupid, clumsy dumbass._

Naruto worked on the mess in his doorway and thought to himself, _A waste of ramen. A waste of good food. This sucks. Oh well._

He finished up quickly and left his house with the rat in his tunic pocket to go search for breakfast at the market with what little money he had.

* * *

At the fields, Naruto worked hard and had barely made it in time. He got yelled at, but he was not fired. His boss knew that Naruto had no parents to help him and that the child was ever poorer than those he worked with. He let Naruto off the hook 

Naruto patted his stomach occasionally to check on the rat. He dared not speak about it to anyone because he could probably get in trouble for it.

By lunchtime, Naruto was starved. He hadn't money for his breakfast. He could only feed the rat, but he was not upset; lunch was free, as it was everyday. And the meals were fairly filling so he could feed himself and the rat.

Naruto got his meal and found a place further from his peers than usual so he could be alone. He patted his stomach again and let the rat know he could come out. Sasuke jumped out of the blondes' pocket and shook himself off. He had been scrunched in there for a few hours and the need to stretch his tiny legs out was quite painful.

Sasuke noticed the ground around him was full of dirt and sand. He figured this would be the best way to communicate to the blonde, and began right away.

Biting into his sandwich, Naruto saw the rat writing words in the dirt with his front paws. He nearly dropped his sandwich and gasped in surprise. "Aha! You can write!"

_Duh,_ glared the rat, but faced his glare away from the blonde as he wrote.

His first words were, 'What is you name?'

Naruto giggled, "Ah, didn't I tell you?" He paused, "No, I guess I didn't. I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

_Naurto, eh? Nice name._

'Nice name. My name is Sasuke. But if you want, I am also known as Prince Sasuke.' wrote the rat.

Gasping and truly taken by surprise, Naruto nearly shouted, "No way!"

'Yes way. I'm in trouble."

"Like what kind of trouble?"

'Well as you can see, I'm a damned rat right now rather than myself. I need to be human again in three weeks or I'll be like this forever.'

"No!" Naruto shouted this time, "That's not good!"

'Obviously. Now quiet down a bit. See, some old hag cast a spell on me and I'm kinda stuck like this. I need to be taken to the castle as soon as possible.'

"Why?"

'Because someone there might be able to help me.'

"What about me!" Naruto stood, really frustrated, "Can't I help you! You have less than three weeks and I have to help you!"

"Help me what?" Said a voice behind Naruto. A girl named Sakura had overheard Naruto's yelling and was walking towards him. Sasuke jumped into Naruto's pocket and Naruto quickly wiped away the words in the dirt. He chuckled nervously with one hand on the back of his head, "Eheheheheheh. Nothing, Sakura. Forget it."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at the idiot. Another girl walked towards them. Ino. Naruto groaned.

"What are you doing over here, Sakura?" she frowned at Naruto, "You should stay away from weirdos like this. Hey, have you heard, Prince Sasuke has gone missing. They announced it yesterday night and there's a reward for whoever finds him."

Sakura gasped, "Prince Sasuke has gone missing. Oh no. what if he was kidnaped? Who would do such a thing?" She squealed, worry clearly in her voice,

Ino turned her back on Naruto and reached for Sakura's shoulder, "C'mon, let's leave the freak alone to talk to himself some more." They left, chatting more about this Sasuke dilemma.

Naruto patted his tunic pocket and Sasuke jumped out, hissing at the two females. Naruto giggled a bit, "Yeah they suck. I used to like Sakura too, but I gave up on her. It seems the female population only cares about you."

'Ugh, they annoy me. They fawn over me day and night like I'm a god or something. I hate it. So does the people at the castle. They bother me too. But I still need to go back.'

Groaning, Naruto sighed, "But I can't help you there. I can't go to the castle. They'll never let me in."

'Yes they will. I know the front guards and I know the perfect way to get in. See here's what you do: You talk to the guard with the dog in his coat, or near him. His name is Kiba. Say exactly this to Kiba, "...'

* * *

It was late afternoon and the suns rays shot over the peaks of the mountains in the distance. Naruto made his way past the people in the marketplace and soon came upon the front gates to the castle. He sighed and watched carefully at the two front guards. 

One was tall and stood still, seemingly ignoring the other who chatted continuously about who knows what. And yapping around the second was a little white dog. Naruto swallowed his fear and walked up to them, "Ah...excuse me."

Both looked at him. "Whaddya want?" snarled the one Naruto presumed to be Kiba.

"Uhmm, I heard that Prince Sasuke is missing and I have him here." Naruto pulled Sasuke out of his pocket. Sasuke glared at Kiba, trying to prove himself the best he could.

Kiba stared, blinked a couple of times then exploded in laughter. "Hahaha, do you hear this, Shino! He claims that little rat to be Prince Sasuke! Ahahhahahahha, that's too rich! Hahahaha, a rat!" He continued laughing and pounded his fist on the gate, trying to rid the tears that now rushed down his face.

Shino simply stood. He was slightly intrigued and fiddled with a ladybug in his hand as he spoke, "What proof do you have?"

"Ah," Naruto thought back to what Sasuke told him to say, "He told me, well wrote it in the dirt, to tell Kiba... 'I know that you wear pink frilly undergarments and you have a picture of Shino that you painted with hearts all over it on your nightstand.'"

Shino turned swiftly on one foot to face Kiba, who turned beet red and stuttered, "I-I d-d-do no-not. He's lying! How d-dare he!" Shino cocked an eyebrow and turned towards Naruto, who shuffled his feet lightly.

"I'm not lying. He told me," He lifted the black rat in his hands once more.

Shino shrugged and opened the gate.

Naruto walked in nodding a 'thank you' to Shino. And he ran up the entrance looking for someone to talk to. Kakashi had been watching all this and went down to intercept Naruto's course.

"Ah, hello my boy. So you say this is our dear Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke. Naruto nodded, speechless at the creepy, tall man before him. Sasuke sweatdropped. "Hmm, I don't know how this happened, but I thank you for your help and I bid you farewell." He grabbed Sasuke from Narutos hands and turned away from the blond but Naruto grabbed his sleeve.

He stomped a foot and anchored himself there with a death grip on Kakashi's clothing, "No. I'm not leaving Sasuke."

Both Kakashi and Saskue were surprised. "Why not?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I found him and..."

"..And you want your reward? Well ask one of the guards as you leave. They will provide for you and..."

"NO! I don't want your stupid reward! I want to be there as Sasuke gets better!"

Sasuke felt warm, fuzzy feelings surround him. _You only just met me. How can you say stuff like that?_ He wondered. Naruto was definetly defined as an odd person.

Naruto continued, "I'm a good person, too. I've done nothing worng in the community. You can even ask Iruka. He'll justify it. I..."

"Wait!" Kakashi jumped in, "Iruka? A tall guy with a scar across his nose?"

"Yeah?" Naruto nodded, raising an eyebrow in wonder at the mans moon swing.

Kakashi did a little dance, "I haven't seen him in years. I thought he left for another country with his girlfriend. He must have come back!" Kakashi danced again, scaring poor Sasuke, still in the gray-headed mans' hands. "I must go see him, but not now. We must tend to Prince Sasuke. You may follow me." He said and walked into the castle with Naruto immediately behind him.

Naruto looked back once more at the guards. Shino was interrogating the blushing Kiba. Inside, Kiba swore revenge on Sasuke, glaring at the retreating blonde and Kakashi with Sasuke smugly lashing his tail about.

Kakashi took Sasuke to the doctor Naruto learned to be Tsunade. She was the greatest doctor in town and she had been called in earlier that day because a stable-hand had fallen and broken his hand. He was fine, but that's of no concern to this story.

The moment Naruto met Tsunade, he noticed her breasts. To put it simply, they were large. Humongus, in terms. Naruto tried to avoid staring.

Kakashi, being used to her well-endowed body, told her of Sasuke's story and handed her the small rat. She looked skeptic but did her job and worked on mending his injuries. Kakashi took Naruto away from Sasuke and spoke to him about what he had in store for Naruto as he took him to Sasuke's room.

Upon entering, Naruto was speechless. Sasuke's room was extravagent. It was full of delicate items and detailed paintings and other works, His bed was so large, it could fit six or seven grown adults without invading personal space. And there was so many cushions in so many sizes. To Naruto, this place looked like some kind of heaven. Kakashi chuckled at the blonde.

"Well, I'll leave you here until Tsunade brings Sasuke up. You can stay the night, but tomorrow you must take me to see Iruka. Ok?"

"Yes, sir," Naruto said jumped on the bed.

Kakashi spoke once more before exiting the room, "Please don't break anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto glared at the door as the gray haired man left. He fell backwards onto the large pillows and sighed, "This is sooooooo comfortable! I can't believe people live like this!"

He sighed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and beamed through the window, highlighting Naruto's figure on the bed. 

The door opened and Tsunade entered with Sasuke, stitched and bandaged. She walked over to where Naruto slept and woke him, "Sasuke's wounds are nothing much and he will be recovered fully by morning at the quickest. I ask that you watch over him for now and he seems to communicate with you, so please see if you can help him. My women's intuition thinks you can do it." She smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

She left the room with a small goodnight and closed the door.

Naruto looked over to the pillow where Tsunade had set Sasuke. Sasuke paused from biting off the bandages off his tail when he felt Naruto's eyes on him.

"Cute," Naruto smiled. Sasuke would have blushed but he looked away. That semi-foreign, warm feeling filling his body once more. "Who'd have thought that the Prince would get turned into a rat and left on my doorstep. Weird, huh?"

Sasuke nodded and stared at Naruto. He suddenly began to feel weird again. His whole body seemed to be floating and he felt lightheaded.

_Again? What's going on? _Thought Sasuke.

Naruto watching in awe as Sasuke transformed into a human before his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment until Sasuke realized he was naked once more, and blushed a deep crimson as he his under the covers. He hadn't noticed, or had forgotten, that Naruto was also lying under the covers, but neither boy mentioned it.

"Oh...my..." said Naruto in awe, taken in by the beauty of the lithe figure before him. He paused and gasped, nearly falling off the bed, "You're that girl... guy from my dream. Ah shit! I kissed you! I'm so sorrryyy!" He shouted and Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his hand onto Naruto's mouth.

"Shush, you'll wake everyone up you idiot," he snapped.He pulled his hand away from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto spoke quietly, "Your voice... is so..."

Sasuke didn't even need to hear the rest of the sentence. He blushed and turned away, "Ah, thanks, I think."

"...I'm so sorry I kissed you. I was half-asleep and I think I was still dreaming. You don't hate me, do you?"

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, "Nah. Your funny and stupid, I don't think I could hate you. Except for the two times you attacked me with your ramen stuff."

Naruto flushed, "I said sorry for that!" Sasuke pushed his hand over Naruto's mouth once more and hit him upside the head with the other.

"Quiet!" He snapped, "You're too loud." He sighed, "And about the kiss, it's fine. It's all in the past and... it's not like I didn't like it."Sasuke said quietly under his breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, "I didn't hear that last part."

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto stretched back and sighed, "I wonder why you're human right now and not a little rat, like last night?"

"I dunno, maybe something is triggering some sort of reaction to the spell. I lost consciousness when the lady was telling me what to do to break it, sorry." Sasuke said, monotonously.

Naruto stretched again and his leg accidentally rubbed against Sasukes. Both boys blushed and Naruto jerked his leg away. "Ahm, sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. Sorry."

"S'ok,' Sasuke grunted, stretching out his legs under the covers. "So, last night... why did you kiss me anyway?"

Naruto stuttered a bit, "I...uh..thought you were a girl and I was half asleep, like I told you, and it's not like you're ugly or anything. But when I realized you were a boy, I thought I was having one of those weird dreams where you wake up and think 'what the fuck?', you know?" He chuckled nervously. Naruto began to twitch and fiddle with the blanket covers.

Sasuke didn't know how to calm the blonde and figured to act on instinct.

His instinct scared himself.

He leaned forward, pushing half his weight and his torso on Naruto. He paused as his lips were seconds from Naruto's. The blonde was quiet now and Sasuke stared into his eyes.

"Be quiet," he said in a hushed voice. And without giving Naruto a chance to reply, he pressed his lips forward, meeting them with Naruto's.

Both boys hesitated before doing anything, but Naruto responded with time. Sasuke felt lightheaded and happy. His body reacted to the kiss in a way he never knew of. But also in another way that he did not appreciate. He felt extremely light and felt like his was floating once more as he transformed back into a rat.

Naruto felt the weight on his body lift and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring back at him from behind his rat nose and whiskers. Sasuke's tiny body now rested on Naruto collarbone.

_Damn!_ Thought both boys.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ahh, wow. That came out longer than I had hoped. W00t! Well, I wrote a little extra for you guys to make up for my lack of updates. I'll try to write the next chapter wayyy sooner, ok guys? 

Review replies (I'm really tired and can't reply to them all. Forgive me.):

phoe2k: Thanks for the compliment, now here's the dealio. Sasuke is turned itno a rat. "Wouldn't something like a hamster, or a rabbit be better?" you say? Well if Sasuke were turned into a rabbit, all the fangirls would still be like "Awww he's so cuuuute, can we keep him!" Same goes for a hamster. So you so, a rat is a creature that most people dislike and being disliked is something Sasuke doesn't know. You see? It's kinda like 'Beauty and the Beast' if you look at it.

Nadramon: Yeshhh, die, Sasuke's pride! Muwahhahahahaha! Umm.. Well I was gonna have Naruto name him Fluffy or something to blow his pride even moreso, but meh, I decided against it. Hm, I hope it stays interesting, 'cause I think I'm losing my touch. Hee hee, thanks for the reviewy!

Trekiael: Yup yup, in the hot ramen. Twice if you think about it. Hahahahaha, I'm so evil. But it was your idea, so congratulate yourself. I'll do most any idea a fan comes up with ('cause I think of any better myself.) And about the kiss scene, Naruto was half asleep, he was probably dreaming about flirtatious bunnies and candy canes. Who knows? And have you seen Sasuke? Put some makeup on him and throw in some bubbles, you got yourself a girl (without breasts). Eheheh, pocky is Japanese actually, but here, have more. -Throws various pocky flavors in your direction- Enjoy!

Exploded Toilet Bowl: I love your name! I hope there were enough surprises in this chapter for you and I'm sorry for not updating. Hee hee, please review.

Sicklen: It is creative isn't it? You'll never believe where I got the idea for it. Heheheheheeee. Well it's been six months now and no fangirls have killed me yet, so please people, keep your pitchforks and fires-on-sticks to yourself, I'd like to live. Thank I had a nice day, now you have one too.

_Ramen-chan: Ten reviews will get the next chapter and a crapload of gifts for my reviewers._

_Lawyer disclaimer: The promise of gifts may not be real and can be presumed wrong by the public and government. Please ignore this authors commentary and..._

_Ramen-chan: Hey hey heyeheyeheyey! Shut up mister disclaimer guy. I promise gifts! And love!_

_Lawyer disclaimer: The promise of gifts and love may not be real and can be presumed wrong by the public and government. Please ignore..._

_Ramen-chan: SHUT UP DAMMIT! throws keyboard at him smiles at my lovely readers Please review. Bow_

_Lawyer disclaimer: Twitches on the floor The promise of..gifts..and..._

Umm.. Random...

R&R for the health of the lawyers.


	4. Oh Shit!

Hi again peoples! I'm back and will be. No more hiatus. I'm in love!

Y'know the drill and I'll be finishing this story rather quickly. I'm writing the next chapter as you peoples read this and I have everything planned out. Two more chapters will be left. Well, kinda, one more and an epilogue.

I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! Please accept my deepest apologies and I have explained in my profile what's been going on with me. So read that if you want.

Please enjoy chapter four.

* * *

Chapter 4 Oh Shit!

* * *

About a week had passed since Sasuke came home. Kakashi had decided until they could fix Sasuke's problem, he would still be declared missing.

Naruto spent every day annoying the attendants and bothering Kakashi and Tsunade, who were working hard to fix Sasuuke… Though, it seemed that Sasuke was going to be stuck this way.

Today had been pretty lazy and nothing much was going on. His long tail curled around the pillow, Sasuke lay, bored, in his room. He was currently hiding from Kakashi and his mad tests. Sighing, he got up to look for Naruto. He left his room and began walking down the halls slowly searching, sniffing for that ever intense ramen smell. Though he won't admit it, after an hour or two of searching, he was starting to worry.

Sasuke scurried about here and there, searching, searching… At one point he heard two stable boys talking.

"Hey whatever happened to that blonde boy?" One shouted while brushing a horse's mane to the other boy in the stable next to him.

The other shrugged, "I dunno. I heard he was sent home. I don't think he was needed anymore. At least, that's what I heard Kakashi say."

"Damn," said the first, "I was really looking forward to playing tag with him today. He's so hyper and fun to be around. Not like that bastard, Sasuke. He's such a…"

"Bastard," The other finished quickly, "I know. I'm glad he's gone."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow (A/N: Do rats have those??), thinking to himself, _Well, they're fired._

He couldn't help but be a bit pissed at Kakashi

* * *

Kakashi turned to Tsunade. "Where's Sasuke? I think I've found the cure!" He gave a big thumbs up. Tsunade arched an eyebrow, sighed, then pointed out the door.

"I think he went to his room. Your last test took a lot out of him." She said simply.

"I'll be back!" Kakashi grinned with that mischievous look in his eye as he left to find Sasuke.

Opening the door, carefully, to Sasuke's room, Kakashi peered in, "Sasuke? You in here? I'm here to make you all better. Squeak if I'm near you." Kakashi began to walk around the room checking every nook and cranny. "Sasuke? Hello? I know you hear me. Sasuke?" H shrugged and left, thinking maybe Sasuke went someone else in the castle. He found a random messenger boy and told him to tell everyone in the castle to look for Sasuke and be careful where they step.

Upon finishing that task, Kakashi went back to his lab to look for other possible cures in case the one he had didn't work

* * *

Naruto wasn't hungry. It was past noon and he had been sent home last night. He didn't want to go to work today and told Iruka he was sick. Iruka tried to get all motherly on him but he insisted he'd be ok. But that's obvious because he's not sick. But anyway…

He sat around his small house, just thinking, zoning out… He couldn't understand why he felt so down right now. He felt… empty, hollow and kind of upset. He yawned and figured he'd go to work. They might yell at him for being late but it wouldn't matter.

Not like anyone cares if he comes in to work at all. Right

* * *

His four paws moved his tiny body as fast as they could. He wanted to see Naruto. That boy had Sasuke intrigued.

Dodging random peasants and avoiding any personal contact with females, Sasuke tried to remember the way back to Naruto's house.

It was getting dark and Sasuke would be horribly lost at night; he had to hurry.

After a few hours, he had begun to remember the way and was almost at Naruto's house. But as he sped up to get there, he was nearly stepped on by a running boy. He dodged the boy, only to find that that was Naruto!

He squeaked as loud as he could and Naruto stopped, turning sharply. "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke squeaked again and Naruto spotted him. "Hey, Sasuke, it's you! What're you doing out here?" He leaned down to scoop him up and set back towards his house. Sasuke cuddled comfortably in Naruto's hand, which held Sasuke close to his chest…

If Sasuke were a cat, he'd purr… _It's warm…_

They got home and Naruto made ramen for them. He felt happy to see Sasuke again… he didn't know why, but shrugged off the thought happily.

"So Sasuke, why did you follow me home?" Naruto said to Sasuke, clearing an area in the dirt for Sasuke to write.

_You think I want to stay with that freak, Kakashi?_

Naruto chuckled. "He is pretty weird, huh? So do you like my ramen? It's made from scratch." He grinned with pride.

_I wouldn't eat it if I didn't like it, would I? And it's a lot better than I expected from you._

"Hey! That was mean!" Naruto shouted, pointed angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. _Get over it. Besides, I did compliment your food._

Naruto paused and blushed lightly, "Oh yeah…"

_Dobe._

"Grr," Naruto finished his ramen and took Sasuke's empty bowl, speaking as he set them away to be cleaned later, "So what now?"

Well, I would still like to be human again and I can't figure out why I changed back those nights and haven't since.

"Ditto," said Naruto, "Well I for one would…"

Before Narotu could finish, there came some loud sounds outside.

"What the hell?" Naruto stood to go check it out.

Iruka came bursting in, out of breath and a sheer look of fear on his face. "Naruto… we must… get you out of here! Now!"

"What?! Why?" Naruto was unsure whether to be mad or fearful. "What's going on Iruka?!"

"I'll tell you later! Let's go!" He grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him towards Naruto's back door.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, making a grab for Sasuke, who in turn, jumped into Naruto's outreached hand.

The three left in a hurry

* * *

The night grew chilly as the three were in hidden away in a cave and Naruto sat on a large rock. Iruka was tending to a fire, babbling on and on. Naruto had been a bit in a daze.

"Wait, wait, wait a sec! Iruka, stop and slow down, from the beginning!"

Iruka huffed and sat back once the fire got a bit reasonable. "Kakashi has ordered for your arrest. And I know him, he won't simply throw you in prison. He believes you have kidnapped Prince Sasuke, and he won't stop until Prince Sasuke is found and you're dead. Everyone in the village has been told to bring you dead or alive to the castle. And.. and there's a reward! I don't know how much but considering how many people I saw running for your house… it's a lot!" He sighed, "I don't think Kakashi will let you out of this. I'll try to speak to him tomorrow, but for now I want you safe."

Naruto was rather scared. He did know where Sasuke was, but he didn't want to die. "I… I.. I'm scared, Iruka."

"It's ok, Naruto. You're safe here for now. You stay here and sleep. I'm going to go home, so no one thinks I'm associated with all this, and I'll speak to Kakashi tomorrow." He walked around the fire and gave Naruto a big hug, "You're going to be ok." As he left, he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto sat, silent, listening to Iruka's steps grow further and further away until he could not hear him anymore.

Now almost completely alone, he pulled Sasuke from out of his tunic. There was nowhere he could find for Sasuke to write so he simply said goodnight. Naruto laid on the ground as it warmed from the fire. He curled into a ball and did not move until sleep soon took him.

Sasuke sat there, watching Naruto fall asleep. He watched as the boy's breathing slowed and moved to a sleeping rhythm. At one point, Sasuke saw Naruto shiver slightly, and he felt the growing need to hug the younger boy.

As he watched Naruto, his body began to change. The light feeling, the warm sensation, and he was human again. Unashamed of his nakedness, he laid down next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy. Naruto, subconsciously, cuddled closer to the warmth.

Sasuke murmured before soon falling asleep again, "Don't be scared… I'm here."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Gahh! Fluffy moment!!!!

Review corner thingy:

Johnny.The.Homicidal.Maniac… : I'm thankful you like it and I know my story is weird. But that's why we love it! Pocky is a Japanese cookie-breadstick. Usually it's covered in chocolate, but there's MANY flavors. Try it sometime.

WhiteRose101: I'm sorrryyyy! I know I don't update enough! I'm sorry, don't hate me. And I'll be doing more than two chapters a year. Heck, I'll be doing two chapters this month. And the final one might be before July 4th, I'm hoping. The Kiba/Shino thing was based off of a chat I had with my friends in sixth about some Harry Potter characters.

Exploded Toilet Bowl: I'm not exactly someone who writes a lot. I used to wanna be a writer, but now it's kinda meh to me. I'm trying though! The thing is I have no beta reader and I'm too lazy to reread my stuff. I also suck at detailed writing, but I do my best. I'm glad you can at least enjoy the humor, but unfortunately nothing really funny happened this time. I'm glad you like it and there should be some more kiss scenes soon! W00t!

And now I'm off to complete the next chappie! Pray for me!


	5. Oh no…

Hi hi peoples! I'm leaving for Disneyworld tomorrow. Yayyy! I wrote this chapter really fast and I'm very tired, so you know the drill and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh..no...

* * *

Iruka's arms were held tightly by two guards, his face red with anger, "Kakashi! Why are you doing this?! You know me! You know I wouldn't do that! I…"

Kakashi turned swiftly, "Unfortunately, Iruka, I _do_ know you. Very well, I must say. I know you would do that, it's in your nature. You're my best friend, but this isn't a time for that. Prince Sasuke is missing and I know you're close with that Naruto boy. He's not at home and somehow you go to him before I did. You've beaten me there, but I know that you know where he is. Now tell me Iruka, where is Naruto?"

"Never!" Iruka spat back, "And you have no means of justifying that _I _know where he is. And besides, what does Naruto have to do with Prince Sasuke's disappearance? Naruto would never do that! Never! He's a sweet boy. He's…"

"A kidnapper. I really shouldn't tell you but Naruto came to use recently with Prince Sasuke, who had been turn into a rat. No one knows how and…" Kakashi sat down, resting his feet, but still kept his eyes intent on Iruka.

Iruka looked and mumbled to himself, "…So that's why that rat was so important…"

Kakashi blinked, "What did you say…?"

One of the guards holding Iruka repeated the mans' words.

"I see," Kakashi rested his chin on one palm, "So you _have_ seen them and you know Prince Sasuke is with Naruto."

"I didn't…" Iruka tried.

Raising his hand towards Iruka, "I know you know where that boy is. I hate to say this but…" Kakashi pulled out a dagger, stood, and glided towards Iruka. He whispered in Iruka's ear, resting the dagger next to Iruka's throat, "Tell me, or, despite our friendship, I will have to kill you."

Iruka swallowed, feeling the cold blade against his jugular vein. His eyes watered. Though he did not cry, he surely wanted to. He didn't want to die but he did want to save that poor boy. His words choked in his throat, his voice broke, "Don't… kill him, please. I'll…" He mumbled the next part. Kakashi pressed the blade closer. Iruka repeated in a shout, "I'll tell you!"

Kakashi pulled away, sheathing the dagger. He sat back down and crossed his arms. "Well?"

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of light breathing in his ear. He blinked slowly then, fully alert, shot backward. Naruto had been so close their noses were touching. A light blush lit warmed Sasuke's cheeks… Speaking of cheeks, Sasuke realized he was naked and covered himself swiftly. Realization hit… _If I'm naked…I'm not a rat right now… Why?_

As Sasuke was going to wake Naruto, the younger boy shifted awake.

Bright blue eyes stared wide. "Sa..suke…? Why are you…naked?!" Naruto was going to finish his sentence with 'human' but, well, who would think of _that_ first?

Sasuke tried to hide his nakedness but in the cave, he had nothing. Naruto looked around, his face covered in a thick blush, to find a cover for his friend. Instead he took of his shirt.

"Umm…. Here; it's better than…nothing." Naruto handed Sasuke the shirt, in which Sasuke grabbed it quickly. "Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "Well, while I'm here and human. Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Prince Sasuke." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Taken slightly by surprise, Naruto shook Sasuke's hand slowly. "I… don't think I've ever heard you speak before…"

Sasuke waved a hand, "Yes, you have. Remember that first night at the castle… when I kis…" Both boys blushed again.

"Y…yeah I do. I guess I forgot. Sorry." Naruto said.

After a moment of silence, both boys spoke in unison, "Naruto," "Sasuke," "I… no, you first…" They sat there for a moment. Naruto took the initiative. "I was wondering, why did you kiss me that night?"

Sighing slowly, "I don't really know. I… just sort of acted on instinct and I… I don't really know what came over me. Don't hate me…"

"NO! I don't hate you! I don't think I could. You're so cool. And, since I've met you, though only a week or so ago, my whole world has.. well, changed." Naruto spoke swiftly, stuttering only slightly.

Sasuke nodded, smiling a bit… "Ditto."

The moment was broken painfully when they heard a sound of many marching feet coming towards them. Naruto's first thought was _Iruka..? _ But no; it was, instead, a search party of soldiers, sent by Kakashi with the direction of Iruka.

Naruto stared, frightened, at Sasuke, "What do I do…? I…"

Sasuke, didn't know what to do. He swiftly reached forward and held the blonde tightly against his bare chest. " I don't know. I really don't. Nothing's going to happen to you…I think. Kakashi wouldn't be that mean…" The feet marched closer, the sound echoing off the walls. Sasuke tried to speak more, but felt himself transform back into a rat. He squeaked in anger.

Naruto grabbed the shirt, now laying over Sasukes' furry body, and put it on. In what felt like a moments time, Naruto was taken away by the soldiers. They tied his arms back and tied a long rope to his neck, yanking him away. Naruto fought back, screaming, yelling and biting. The soldiers retorted by stuffing his mouth with a sweaty rag and trying one around his head, keeping it in. Naruto gagged, trying to breath through his nose.

Sasuke tried to fight back. He was brushed aside by soldiers, who apparently did not know he was the prince, as he attacked their armored feet. One of them got so frustrated with him, they kicked him away, so hard, the poor prince was rendered unconscious as he his the cave wall.

For Sasuke, all went black.

* * *

About four – or five, Naruto couldn't remember – days later, Naruto hung in the prison. Chains held his waists above his head, keeping his slumped body against the wall. His figure was now more frail and his skin was no longer the same warm tan it used to be. His health had been diminishing for the lack of light and little food or water.

He had been sentenced to ten days in prison and following that sentence, he is to be shot and killed on the tenth day. The dawn of the tenth day, to be precise, which is also the day before Sasuke's 16th birthday, the day the prince was supposed to take the crown and live happily ever after with his wife.

Naruto had been told all this by Kakashi, who ranted on and on about Sasuke.

His back had been whipped many times. Kakashi hated Naruto and felt the boy dishonored Sasuke's name when he refused to say 'prince' before saying Sasuke.

He'd been whipped each time he forgot.

In his few day in prison, he'd been whipped eight times.

His back ached and twice now he's cried in Iruka's arms when the man visits. Iruka is allowed to visit the boy once a day, while Naruto eats lunch with his hands unshackled.

The days passed unbearably slow in prison. Naruto would fall in and out of consciousness, anticipating Iruka's next visit and wondering to himself where was Sasuke… Had he been killed? Eaten by some animal? Injured? Lost? Naruto hadn't really cared that he was going to die. He'd always knew he wouldn't live long. But he couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke.

On the sixth day, Naruto heard scratching coming from above him. Iruka had just left and Naruto was about to go back to sleep. Fresh blood oozed from his new whip injury… Kakashi heard Naruto say Sasuke and woke the boy in the middle of the night to inflict him a new wound. The scratching grew louder, closer, and stopped occasionally.

In memory of past events and in his weakened state, Naruto had not lost his sense of humor and yelled, though it came out in more of a groan, "Marco…?"

He heard to squeaks back at him as if to say 'polo'. "Sasuke, is that you?" Another squeak. "..Help…" He couldn't help himself; he lost consciousness.

When he came to, Sasuke was kneeled before him, hiding his genitals, in human form.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you?" Sasuke spoke in a hushed voice.

Naruto shook his foot, "I'm fine. I'm here living the good life. I get free food and I live here for free. Well, almost, I have to pay in pain, but hey, who cares? You?"

Sasuke patted his ribs, "I broke one, maybe two ribs, when that guy kicked me. Took me forever to get here. Anyways, you don't look so fine. There's blood covering the wall behind you and from what I can see, those whip injuries are getting horribly infected."

Waggling a finger, "Pshh, I'm fine. What's an infection or two?"

"You'll die…"

Naruto shouted, with a sudden burst of energy, "You think I don't know that?!"

Instead of backing away from Naruto's outburst, Sasuke leaned in, wrapping his arms around the boys' shoulders, avoiding all the wounds he could. "Calm down, Naruto. You're not going to die."

The blonde felt warm and tears flooded his eyes. "Why… Where were you…? Sasuke… I…" He didn't know why he was crying; he didn't care. Sasuke was warm, like a nice blanket in this cold prison. Naruto felt he could die happy right now… Though he wouldn't want to.

Sasuke's body transformed back into a rat. He stared at Naruto, blinked and bowed his head. Someone was coming; he had to escape. _I'm sorry, Naruto._ Sasuke thought as he left.

* * *

On the morning of Naruto's tenth day on imprisonment, Iruka was home, crying. He cared for Naruto and was now being held captive in his own home. Guards were sent to keep him there at all costs during Naruto's execution. The day passed swiftly. Naruto was not allowed to have Iruka visit. Kakashi spent the day with Naruto; he had brought the boy to his room and told him all about how he was going to die…in detail.

Naruto was to be tied to a tree just outside the castle and shot in the heart by the finest archer.

Naruto didn't care; he simply wanted the day to end and let him go, let death come.

Sasuke would be 16 tomorrow. He knew this. But the thought hadn't occurred to him; his mind was occupied with thoughts of Naruto and how to save the boy. This boy had saved his life and was now going to die for it.

Sasuke wasn't to let this happen...

* * *

Dawn came. Naruto was marched and tied to a large oak tree in the forest. Only Kakashi and the archer were there with him. Kakashi tied Naruto to the tree as the archer practiced his shots at random trees and sharpened the point of the arrow.

Kakashi watched in the distance, waiting for the right moment to get this over with. He leaned against Naruto's tree, "Now, he's going to shoot you in a minute." He pointed to the archer. "Do you have any last words…? No? Well, I wish you luck in hell." He bowed and backed away, giving the archer the mark.

Naruto inhaled deeply, counting down to himself as Kakashi did with his fingers.

3…

The archer pulled the bow back.

Sasuke peeked through the branches. He had followed them here as fast as he could, and now rested in the tree Naruto was tied to. His branch was not twelve feet from the blonde

2…

The archer aimed.

Naruto's time was almost up. Sasuke acted without thinking and jumped from the branch.

1…

The archer released the arrow.

As Sasuke fell, he prayed in his head, _Let my small body catch the arrow and save Naruto…_

As Sasuke fell… his body transformed human… He had broken the witches' curse… He's risked his life, an act of kindness, for Naruto. And he's learned to love; he's fallen for the blonde, he was almost sure of it now.

Naruto was not shot.

Sasuke was.

A direct shot through his throat.

His nude body in the floor of the forest with a sickening thud. He couldn't breath as he hacked blood and felt his body numbing. He managed, through the arrow, to say to Naruto, "Naru… I love.. you."

He closed his eyes, feeling the pain go away.

Naruto was shocked. It had all happened too fast. He didn't even see Sasuke fall. After Naruto had not been shot, he opened his eyes, seeing Sasuke laying on the ground, bleeding. He heard Sasuke's choked words and began to cry.

He wanted to reply to Sasuke, but he hadn't the chance. Not seconds after confessing, Sasuke's ragged breathing came to a stop.

All Naruto could do was stare at the body and cry.

He took in a sharp breath and yelled, "Sasuke! Don't die… I love you! Sas..uke…" He whimpered, staring at the older boy, "…don't… die..."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Dude, I cried. I'm such a sap.

Ok I need you peoples help! One more chapter, so happy ending or sad ending? (I may write both, but which do y'all really want?)

Review corner:

marina-uzumaki-potter: and Sasuke did save him… at the cost of his life… Yeah, Sasuke as a rat is funny! Meow. I updated fast, go me!

FMA-lover16: If that was a 'great' chapter, what do you think of this one? I'd it's pretty great, too, doncha think? I'm glad you love it and thankies for reviewing.

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Dude, I SO wanted Sasuke to rape Naruto too, but it wouldn't with the storyline and I couldn't fit it in. But every scene with both of them together, I sat back and thought to myself, "I so want them to boink like bunnies right now!" The last beta I had grew out of Naruto and she stopped and no wants to beta a lazy loser who takes a year for two chapters! I have awesome grammar you know and an incredible vocabulary, I'm just not so hot of a writer and I NEVER recheck my stuff. I dunno why, I'm just weird. The next chappie will be soon, I kinda want this story over with. Thankies for the review.

Blackfire Dog: I'm glad you like my story and I know it's weird; the author is horribly weird. About the rats thing, I try to be original.

OMG, peoples! ONE MORE CHAPTER! Happy or sad; you decide!


	6. Will You

Hi peoples!

Wow, I can almost hear some of you going: "Finally!"

Ok here's what you NEED to know…

Originally when I started this I had planned for a sad ending in which Sasuke dies and Naruto takes the crown. Emo, emo, emo. But I decided to ask peoples what they wanted and everyone wanted to happy ending, and I had just gotten back from Disney world when I asked you people that. So I figured the witch would bring Sasuke back to life and they lived happily ever after.

Looking back now, I feel that both those endings are too cliché, though I'm still fond of the sad ending.

Instead I wrote something slightly different. (And yes this is the same story you've been reading for the past five chapters, so don't get scared or give me "WTF?" reviews.)

Here you have it and I apologize for the (vast) lateness.

* * *

Chapter 6: Will you…

* * *

It was late December. The snow had begun to fall last night and had continued lightly without end. Despite the serenity of the winter wonderland outside the car window, Naruto could only complain.

"Sasuke!" he groaned, feeling his stomach growl, "Where are we going and when the hell will we get there?"

Sasuke simply smirked, "Well, obviously, it's some place nice, considering I had you dress well and I guess you never noticed that we're in a limo." He sighed, "Sometimes I seriously wonder about you."

The limo was of very nice quality, too. Sasuke had paid top dollar for this ride. Naruto could tell that from how smooth the normally bumpy highway roads had become.

Crossing his arms defensively, Naruto pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, Well I'm hugry!"

Sasuke patted Naruto on the shoulder sympathetically, "I know. I'll tell where were going, ok?" They had been dating for nearly a year now and Sasuke knew he could never defeat Naruto's pouting blue eyes.

Naruto pounced excitedly towards Sasuke.

"We're…" Before Sasuke could really even begin to speak, the limo swerved fiercely. The driver let out a yell as he tried to regain control of the car.

Sasuke yelled out, "What happened?"

"We've hit some black ice!" The driver yelled back. The limo slammed into something "Hold on!"

Naruto had a split second to look through the window before Sasuke wrapped himself around the smaller boy for protection. What he saw was only a downhill slope; no cars, no highway, but only the trees and the broken railing they had apparently slammed into. He gasped the clung to Sasuke.

The yells from the driver had become washed out to Naruto's ears as they began their decent rolling vehemently down the hill.

At some point the windows broke all around them, sending glass shards flying from every direction. Naruto, despite being thrown around the limo, saw every glass shard fly by him. At one point, he saw glass pierce Sasuke's arms and back, but the older boy made no sounds, he just held Naruto even tighter.

Soon, there was stillness and silence.

Pure silence.

Naruto looked around slowly.

Towards the front of the limo, he saw blood and a mangled body beyond recognition in the drivers seat.

He felt a body beneath him. Looking down, he saw Sasuke; glass all over his face, blood from his nose and mouth, and the older boy was barely breathing, inhaling the air with labored gasps.

"Sas..uke…?" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke opened his eyes, "Ah, good. You're…ok." He inhaled sharply, "I… can't breathe." Naruto rolled off of Sasuke, thinking it was his fault but soon saw a large gash in Sasuke's side. The blonde felt like he could throw up as he watched the blood flowing from his boyfriend. Sasuke reached for Naruto's face. "Hey… I'm fine, don't worry about me. I…" He coughed abruptly, spattering blood on Naruto's face, who was too stunned to move. "Sorry. I.. Naru… I love… you…" His breath soon became more and more shallow.

Naruto felt the tears fall down his blood splattered cheeks.

All Naruto could do was stare at the body and cry.

He took in a sharp breath and yelled, "Sasuke! Don't die… I love you! Sas..uke…" He whimpered, staring at the older boy, "…don't… die..."

Time seemed to slow as the blond drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and moaned as the white light hit him. "Bright…" He mumbled.

He could hear chattering voices near him. But they sounded like they were moving down a… hallway?

Beep. Beep.

Naruto shook his head, listening carefully; he heard a machine beeping.

His eyes adjusted slowly and he found himself in a hospital.

The blond looked to see the beeps came from the heart machine connected to a boy just slightly older than him with short ebony hair in the bed halfway across the room.

Sasuke!

Naruto shook his head again, "This can't be real. What's going on?" His memory of prior events had yet to return, but he did remember the dream he had had. Something about Sasuke and a rat… and some old guy named Kakashi… and…

"…Naruto…?" He heard the other boy mumble.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto returned hesitantly.

Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde, "You're awake! Finally…"

"Sasuke, what happened…?"

A tall young man wearing a surgeons mask and spiky silver hair entered the room. "Ah, good! You're finally awake!"

Naruto immediately recognized the man from his dream. "Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, hating the man for killing Sasuke… Wait, that wasn't real… "Oh, my head," he groaned, feeling the headache form slowly.

Kakshi chuckled, "I don't believe we've ever met while you were conscious, young man. But since you already know my name, would you like me to fill in the world's evnt that you have missed these past two weeks?"

Naruto sat up. "Two weeks? What happened to me?"

"You've had an acute stress reaction to seeing Sasuke's dead body in the accident."

Sasuke interrupted, "Hey, doc, aren't you being a bit too blunt with him?"

Kakashi shrugged and continued, "It's called shock and if it weren't for the concussion you got first, you would be in the psyche ward and not here. I…" A piercing triplet of beeps came from the old mans belt, apparently his pager. "Damn, I have to go. But I'll be right back."

And with that, he left.

"Sasuke's dead body…" Naruto remembered his dream of seeing Sasuke pierced through the heart. "But that was a dream.. I think…"

Sasuke had no idea about Naruto's dream and spoke, "It was no dream. I nearly died in that car accident."

"Car…accident…" The memory came rolling back to Naruto swiftly.

Naruto found the bed pan near him and threw up in it. The memory of the accident and of the drivers body and of Sasuke… was all just too much for Naurto.

Sasuke spoke bluntly, " I would get up and hug you but as you can see, I'm not really allowed to move so come here."

Naruto move obediently towards his boyfriend, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke held out an arm for the blond. "Come here," he whispered. Naruto leaned forward into Sasuke's arms, feeling them wrap around him into a tender hug. "I'm not dead, see. You idiot, you really think I would die that easily? I just needed a pint or two of your blood." Sasuke had intended a joke here but Naruto didn't take the bait, he just cried.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, calm down." Naruto pulled away and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Naruto, after the accident, the doctors said I would be fine despite the broken ribs and the gash in my side. After the blood transfusion, they said it would just be maybe a month before I could go home. It's you everyone was worried about. You seemed like you simply had a concussion but every night you would start screaming and trashing out, hurting not only the doctors but yourself, as well. Do you remember any of this?"

Naruto shook his head no.

Sasuke sighed and continued, "The accident had more mental effects on you than physical. But, you're fine now."

"But Sasuke…"

"I know, I look horrible,"

"No, Sasuke, I had this really weird dream. It… You had been turned into a rat and you were a prince and… Kakashi was like your advisor or something and I was some poor field worker with no family and Iruka was there and Sarkua, Ino, Kiba and Shino were there too. Kakashi thought I killed you and I was held captive and then you saved me but you…You were killed in the process and you… You had died in my arms!"

Sasuke was a bit surprised then chuckled a bit, "Well, of course I was a prince."

Naruto tried to laugh. "I love you Sasuke. Please don't ever leave me…" He cried and leaned onto Sasuke again.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away gently. "Naruto?"

"Yeah…?"

Sasuke reached behind him, under his pillow and pulled out a small box. "Naruto, the reason I paid for that ride and I meant for us to go to a nice restaurant… The whole point of the evening was really this…" He handed Naruto the box. " I know we're still a bit young but… Open it."

Naruto opened the small box and found a small gold ring with a diamond the same blue as Naruto's eyes.

"I know this isn't the ideal way to propose, but Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto felt the tears well up again as he nodded, "Yes Sasuke. I… I will marry you. I love you!" He leaned forward again, into Sasuke arms and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke smiled warmly, kissing him back, "I love you too."

* * *

The end.

* * *

Meow, I know no one was expecting that ending and I think the hospital scene got a little messed up but leave me alone, I haven't written in a good while. (But I need to start practicing since I've got English next semester, _gag_.)

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

And I'm glad if you did and I apologize if you didn't.

Reviews:

Marina-uzumaki-potter:Yesh, and he's so awesome, he got to die twice, kinda. I'm sorry but I won't be writing any sex scenes. I just don't feel it necessary at the moment but we all know what will happen when they get home from the hospital. _Cough_Boinking_Cough_!

Kyurii: Originaly I was going to write all three endings, happy, sad, and happy alt.2. But instead I just wrote happy alt.2, I hope you liked it. If you read the review above this one, you would see that they go home and boink like bunnies because that's what we all need. Meow! And don't worry about making sense; I know I never do.

-Edgar the Gecko-:It happy-ish… And I know Kakashi was a little out of character, I'm sorry, I just can't write people in character. It just fit the sorty better for him to be like that.

Exploded Toilet Bowl: I know I should recheck my work but I'm lazy. So nya. And of all, I think that chapter was the best. I'm not too fond with how this one cam eout, detail wise. I might fix it up one day in the far far far future.

Marauders Jr: I'm glad you like my story, thank you. SasuNaru is pretty yummy, I agree. I wrote a semi happy ending depending on how you look at it. And I'm sorry, in the dream Sasuke died. _cowers_ Don't hurt me. I'm pretty sure I had many dreams of being a rat before I wrote this…

FMA-lover-16: Amazing? Thank you. I'm sorry but he died… in the dream. In reality, he lives!

DarkRavie: Well, I was going to write all three ending I had planned but I hope this was ok enough for you. Thank you.

Pocky for everyone who was loyal enough to stay with this and wait it out (if anyone did that at all). And cookies for everyone who enjoyed it. And candy canes to every reviewer I've gotten on this ficcie.

_bows_ Thank you for your time.


End file.
